Love Me For Who I Am
by Wolfram99
Summary: Wolfram is a beautiful 15 years old bishounen, dirt poor, and living in an abandon shack with his two older brother. On the other side of the Great Demon Kingdom, 16 years old king Yuri has has enough with those power craving suitors. How will the two souls meet? And can Yuri's affection toward Wolfram get his to married him or will wolfram reject because he's isn't worthy of Yuri?
1. Prologue

**Background Information:** **Wolfram Von Bielefeld**

Wolfram Von Bielefeld is a 15 years old beautiful bishounen peasant, dirt poor, living in a broken down shack located in the middle of nowhere along with his two older brothers.

After their mother died, about three months ago, the three brothers earned a living in life working near the Great Demon Kingdom. From sunrise to sunset seven days a week, they would ship and haul heavy boxes to trade with neighbor countries; earning them low payment, barley enough for food.

Hearing about the angelic male's beauty folk near and far would ask him for his hand in marriage, but he would reject all of them without hesitation. They'd only love his for his beauty, and nothing else. His looks would cause him more trouble than good.

The only reason on why this angel's still alive and going is because of his brothers. He wouldn't care a bit if he was the wealthiest person that ever lives; life would be meaningless without the people he loves.

His devotions, sympathetic, and beauty are why many tend to believe Wolfram really is an angel that fell from heaven. His charm and elegance would give anyone a run for their money, because if looks kill, most of the population would be long gone by now. He consists of honey blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and a thin but well constructs body.

Wolfram wasn't looking for love, he'd thought it'd be nice if someone loves him not for his beauty, but himself, and his feelings, but he had more things to worry about.

**Background Information: Yuri Shibuya **

Yuri Shibuya, a 16 years old double black was quite the opposite. As a child, he always had everything he ever desire since he was destine to become the next Demon King. Not once in his life had he have to starve, his parents were filthy wealthy, and they were the previous king and queen.

Unfortunately his father died in a war associating Big Sean Moran, and two weeks later, after hearing the news, his mother felt ill, and died in a painless death. Yuri's older brother is currently the Maoh of Earth, but he'd never come back after he heard about the incident involving his parents death.

Alone in the world, Yuri knew something was missing deep inside his heart, or perhaps someone .Kings, queens, princes, princesses, lords, and all different type of suitors coming from multiply different countries try to court him since he was of age and ready to marry.

However, he turns them all down knowing the only reason they ask for his hand in marriage. It was all for their own greedy ways. They were all the same; they crave his power, his treasures, and mainly his wealth. The thought of marrying any of those wealth hogging barbarians would give him nightmares at night.

Isn't there anyone who just loves his for himself just like his parents did? How'd he missed his mother's flower smelling hair, her sun shining smile, but what he miss most was her adequate embrace; it always bought him delight and happiness. Where would he find someone like that?

**CHAPTER ONE: COMING SOON**


	2. Until We Meet Again

**Chapter 1: Until We Meet Again**

Wolfram's POV

Two weeks ago:

I woke from my slumber when the sunlight from the outdoor slowly made its way from my elbow to my chest, finally stopping when it reached my perfectly structure heart shaped face.

I was still settling on the rigid floor; dust attach on the back of my navy green tunic and the back of my head. I leisurely sat up patting the dirt off my body, and stroking the filth from my hair.

"Brother. Gwendal, Conrad" I holler. Now my voice sound frantic.

I immediately rushed over to the debilitate door, and found a note with Gwendal's signature on it. It read:

_Wolfram, Conrad and I have numerous amount of work to complete today._

_So, we decide to wake up earlier today to get in finish. We'll see you at the dock._

_Gwendal_

Annoyed and upset, I stood up to find pearls of tears staining the wooden floor. "How could my own brothers not have enough faith in me?" Wiping away the tears dribbling down my cheeks; I raced toward the harbor; avoiding any blurs in front of me.

When I arrive, my tear ducts were finally dried, until I saw a scene I'd be scared for the rest of my miserable life.

Blood, puddles and puddles of the red liquid scatter across the dock. The person standing on the dock had a lash in his hand and brutally hitting two familiar people. "Gwendal, Conrad" I muttered "Run" Conrad yelled. That was the last thing I heard before I broke out in tears and fell unconscious.

When I finally gain conscious again my body was shift, and it felt like I was lying on a familiar but damp cushion "Wait, we don't have a pillow" I thought out loud.

When I gradually opened my eye lids; my first sight was an injured Gwendal, beaten, bruise, and scared, but still alive. "Wolfram, you're okay" Gwendal ask with a relief tone in his voice. "Me, you and Conrad were the one almost whip to death" I shriek at the top of my lungs. "How did you two even get in that situation? Why didn't you run away? Who was that bitch beating you up" I screech.

Out of breath; rifle of tears started pouring out of my eyes. The salty liquids plummet from my eyes and landed on Gwendal's cut. I know it's probably hurting him, but he didn't complain or show any sign of pain. Then Conrad step in with a cloth wiping away my tears, and planting me on his lap. Like Gwendal, he was also severely mutilated, but still in better shape.

"To start things off, the 'bitch' that beat us up is our boss's first son, Sararegi, or better known as Sara. He'll inherit the industry one day, so he has the right to give any punishment to his future employees. We couldn't run away because if we even attempt to, we would be immediately fire." Gwendal explain.

**- Flashback -**

Gwendal was carrying his 9th box of the day when he lost his footing falling forward; laying flat down on his stomach. However, the box was less fortunate and ended up falling in the ocean.

"Gwendal! Are you alright, are you hurt anywhere?" Conrad pleads, also helping Gwendal from his uncomfortable position.

"Well, what have we here? I spy with my little eyes two brothers slacking off" smirked Sara. "And you also manage to plunge the one of my boxes into the water. Now you deserve punishment."

Yanking out his hand held whip, Sara lifted the lash above his head, and begins vigorously attacking the brothers. He'd strike their chest, face, and every vulnerable place he could see. Blood pour everywhere, now parts of the ocean was stained a bloody color.

When Wolfram showed up he thought enough time has passed and he should probably stop. He didn't want to kill one of his _**slaves**_. "Listen carefully Gwendal, Sara whispered, "next time you or Conrad plunge another one of the crates, even one, I'll **kill** that previous baby brother of yours with the exact same whip that almost send you to your death" "What a great way to start the day "Sara thought to himself. With that Sara walked away with an iniquitous smirk on his face.

**- Flashback End -**

"Wolfram, do you still want to work there? You can get kill and bruise like Conrad and I" Gwendal wail. "It's alright you don't have to; you can continue working when you're a little older."

"No, I'm 15 years old. I have to start facing reality; that's what mother would have wanted me to do. I've been working for almost ½ a year, and I still haven't gotten struck. Nevertheless, we need the money, I promise to be more careful when carrying the crates" I utter.

"Thank god Wolfram wasn't in the confusion. I couldn't live with myself if anything happen to our baby brother" chuckled Conrad, trying to cheer up the depress mood.

Yuri's POV

Two weeks ago:

I franticly sat up from my sleeping position with an abundant amount of sweat covering my forehead and wrist. Still trembling, I'd try to extract what I saw in my vision or more precisely who I perceive.

"Ugh, why can't I remember anything? All I could recall was a blond blur brawling its eyes out" I thought.

"I say it's around 8:00 a: m; I'd better get up" I yawned. "Good morning Günter." "Oh good morning your majesty," Günter said cheerfully.

"Hey, Shibuya. How'd you sleep last night? You look horrible" commented Murata. "Honestly, dreadful; I had another vision last night" I responded. "You better see a doctor or healer about that. That's the third time this week." he reply.

"Helia, here's your schedule for the day. First you're appointing to have breakfast with Princess Isabella from Caloria, she's Lady Flynn's 2th niece. Then after that you're to sign the four stacks of paperwork pilling up in your office. Later for lunch, Prince William from Small Cimaron wishes to accompany you. After you finish lunch; you still need to be educated by the history of the previous Demon Kings. However, you have no plans for dinner, would you like to add anything to your current schedule" ask Günter.

"Ah, Günter. Shibuya left two minutes ago. He said he was heading toward town and be back for dinner. He also took the pleasure of taking a pair of color lens, and dying his hair on the way out. But, I'll gladly attend the breakfast in place of Shibuya" smirked Murata.

"Why? Why does Helia leave me like this? Could it be he hates his Royal Ace?"Sobbed Günter.

.

.

"I wonder how Günter's handling the new" he thought to himself. -RRR- "Maybe I should have sneaked out some breakfast. There, there stomach" * Patting my stomach* "I'll get some food into you, but I can't blame you, our last meal was yesterday's lunch" I chuckled.

"Huh, wow what a beautiful boy. Now that's what I call a real bishounen. I wonder what he is staring at." I thought blinded by the blonde's beauty.

"What! Now he's looking at me. What should I do? Did he know I was staring at him?" I thought franticly. Why am I nervous all of a sudden; I've talk to numerous of prince and princess, but there's something about him. "Oh, what should I do, help me Shinou" I panicked.

I walked over to the blonde bishounen and did the only thing I could think of doing. "Hi, my name is Yuri Sh... " Wait, I can't blow my cover. "Yeah Yuri, just Yuri" I said trying to sound convincing.

"My name is Wolfram Von Bielefeld. Nice to meet you, but I'd better get going before my brothers get worry." he sighs waving his hand at me.

"I think that angelic voice just melted my heart. Now I have the urge to hug him. "Maybe if I buy him that strawberry short cake, he might actually kiss me!" I thought.

"**What the heck was I just thinking?** Did I actually want to _kiss_ him? How can I stoup so low, as in bribing him to show any affection toward me? Now I feel like beating myself up" I bellow.

"But, I defiantly want to see him again. It feels like I've seen him before, but where? Now that's what I call love at first sight. Nevertheless, next time we meet; wolfram shall be **mine.**

**CHAPTER 2: COMING SOON IN PROGRESS **


	3. Angel's Cried

**Chapter 2: Angel's cried **

**Wolfram's POV**

When I left town, I came back almost empty handed with nothing in hand except a roll up paper bag and couple of cheese sandwiches inside. While I was heading home; I got distracted when I caught a glimpse of a particular strawberry short cake display in a bakery's window.

My taste buds practically jump out of my mouth. However, with my entire life saving I bet I can't even afford a slice. Those rich people can probably buy millions of these and barely spend a dent in their fortune. "Stupid rich people" I mumble barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

While I was lost starring at the yummy goodness, the hairs in the back of his neck caution me someone's probably glaring at me. Nothing new. When I turn around a young red hair boy was glazing at me, hypnotize, with lust blinding his eyes. He finally realizes what he was doing, and I'd guess he started panicking, serves him right though.

"Hi, my name is Yuri Sh... "Yeah Yuri, just Yuri", he said scratching the back of his hear. His name is a bit weird and a little girly, but who am I to judge.

I thought it's only fair if I do the same, so I introduced myself. "My name is Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

I guess I better excuse myself; I have been taking a while now. I wonder how long I've been in town. My guess is about half an hour already; hopefully big brother and little big brother aren't worry.

So, I parted with the stranger, but I have to admit he really isn't all that bad looking. He seems about my age maybe a year or two older. He had a handsome young face, and a pair of very stunning brown eye. But something about those eyes just doesn't seem right.

When I return back home, I rest the sack of food near the cleanest spot in the shack and change out of my town clothes. I adjust into my work garments, and begin to wash myself with the sully water in the pond.

I look at my reflection in the water. I don't see what those folks in town see.

"I'm just ordinary, I'm not that good looking at all" I thought splashing water clearing my head.

I change into my filthy work clothes. Patch up brown trouser, an ugly snitched up shirt, and a pair of mismatch shoes. (The snitching was clearly done by Gwendal)

With the brown bag in hand I slowly begin to walk toward the harbor, a.k.a hell. When I arrived, Sara our future assassin was already sitting on one the crates, whip in hand, and ready to kill. The temperature was not on our side today; with the sun scorching my skull I _**know**_ as a matter of fact someone's eventually going to get a stroke.

I walk up to one of the few shaded places where Conrad and Gwendal were sitting and handed them the sandwiches for lunch.

"What were you two chattering about" I ask, curiosity written all over my face.

"Oh, nothing, Wolfram. Thank you for bringing us the sandwiches" reply Conrad with a smile covering his lied.

"We should eat. We don't have long before we need to start working again" said Gwendal, obviously trying to change the subject. If my stomach wasn't rumbling, I wouldn't have bought it, but since I haven't eaten a meal since 2 days ago, I went along with it.

We peacefully ate, trying to make small talk between each chew, but for the last 30 minutes everything was quiet. But everything came crashing down when **he** came.

"Hi Wolfram. Enjoying the sandwiches are you? Mind if I take a bite?"Sara spat, with a challenging look on his so-call face.

"Is this guy trying to pick a fight with me?" I snarl. But before I could reply the fiend bend down and took a bite of **my** sandwich.

My face boiled with range. Disgusted, I immediately threw the sandwich at his face, letting the cheese slather across his skin. Never in a million years would I eat something that he's already bitten. I wouldn't care less if it's the last piece of food in Shin Makuko, **never**! My pride would simply _not_ allow it.

With his left hand, he pinches the nearest corner of the sandwich and slowly releases it from his pale face, throwing it swiftly to the ground. Bits of the cheese still remain on his glasses, cheekbones, and some on his forehead.

With his right hand, he slowly pulls out his secret weapon, a two feet leather lash, damp in blood from the incident and turn it toward my face.

I gulped, somehow I have a feeling he plan this from the beginning. What will become of me? I don't care a bit of I die, but how will my brothers react when they find out I'm dead. Help me oh Great and Mighty One; I can't die, not yet, not now!

**Yuri's POV**

I slowly made my way back to the castle; still ponder in thoughts about a particular blond. On the way I bump into two town folks, trip myself five times, and got scold at a couple dozen of times. I'm beginning to consider doing my investigation once I arrive safe and sound.

Just my luck, Günter's waiting for me at the gate; don't get me wrong I probably can't run this country without him, but he always has to make a scene at every little thing I do.

"Your majesty! Where have you been, you miss the royal breakfast with Princess Isabella. Luckily his Grace was able to fill in for you." He whines, hands flying in the air.

I swear Günter's out to starve me. There always some sort suitor, men or women, prince or princess, lords of nobles arrange to accompany me for each of my three meals. I've lost over five pounds this couple of weeks.

But of course, I manage to sneak off castle ground with the help of Murata. I think he enjoys taking my place amusing the suitors. Well he can have them all. Ever since my coming-of-age ceremony, there have been continuous lists of suitors asking for my hand in marriage. But none appeal to my likings, the only reason they kiss up to me is because, like Murata say, I'm a great catch.

"You are the King, the Maou for Shinou sake Shibuya, you the defeated the Originators; something Shinou himself didn't succeed in. You've brought true peace to the world; Human countries that once feared Shin Makuko were now its staunchest allies. Never have we been closer to true world peace. In the nutshell, people look up to you as the greatest Demon King Shin Makoku ever had" repeated Murata for the umpteenth time.

"Power, treasure, and wealth; those things don't make someone happy. He had all that, but not once after his parents died had he smile for real; just fake grins to cover his loneliness and misery." He had become a master of hiding his feelings behind that smile.

"Your highness, your highness, your highness are you alright" scream Günter waking him from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine Günter, what did you say" I ask with a confuse look on my face.

"I said Prince William is waiting for you in the garden for lunch. Your highness, I think it would be best if you see Gisela or one of the professional healers before you have lunch. You're looking paler and thinner as time past." cried Günter.

He wanted to yell at the man! Never in his life has he had the urge to scream at someone so badly. He wanted to **shove** the fact that he's getting pale and bony was because of **him**. He was the one that arrange the meetings with the suitors during his meal time!

But he knew better, if he said those mean words to the purple hair man who knows what he'd do to himself. He wouldn't he too surprise to find Günter dead himself in the morning. But worse what would his daughter, Gisela, do to him. Just the thought of the healer in sergeant mode send chills down his back.

So, to prevent Günter from commenting suicide, he simply answer with, "I'm fine" and left it at that.

I was walking toward the kitchen to ask one of the maids to cook me a breakfast/lunch meal (to go of course) when a young man stop me in my track.

"May I help you?" I ask in my annoy voice crossing my arms in a defensive mode.

"Guards, Guards, we have an intruder in the castle!" he shouted in a panic voice disgusted from the scene in front of him.

Who does this guy think he is? This is my home; does he think he can just waltz in here and kick me out of the own castle that I've been living in for the past 16 years? I know this place from top to bottom, every entrance and exist, I even know all the secret pass ways and rooms!

The group of guards came running up to us with hands on their swords ready to attack. Their expressions clearly showing worry since they heard there was a trespasser on castle ground. Some question how the intruder got passes the tight security.

"Where is the intruder your Excellency?" ask one of the guards. "Were you injured anywhere" ask another.

"Are you blind; he's standing right there" frustrated, he started sticking his index finger at my face.

Ha! Ha! Ha! The room suppressed in laughter, finally I couldn't hold it in any more and join the crowd. This continues for a good two minutes. By now most of the soldiers were rolling on the ground, hands on their side, and kicking their feet in thin air.

When the laughter finally died down, one of the soldiers finally caught his breath and explains what's so funny to the now shock and fuming young man.

"I'm sorry your Excellency, but the intruder is none other than his majesty himself. He's just wearing his disguise for when he sneak off to town" with enough said the solder begin to crumble back to the ground laughing like he just heard the joke of the century. (Which it probably is)

With his jaw on the ground the man begins bowing and kneeling next to me apologizing like his life on it. Well it would, if I like the any of the past kings. He probably thinks I'm going to arrest him because according to him he just committed an act of treason against the Maoh. With that, laughter sank into my lungs once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Eventually everyone went back to their post, and I found out the young man that I 'met' was none other than Small Cimaron's Prince Williams von Grantz, another nobleman asking for my hand in marriage.

Generally accepted that I don't hate anybody, I made an exception for this man. I suavely dislike him. He is the most self-center, ill manners, wealth hogging barbarian, sly person I have **ever** met in my life. He can probably put the devil to shame!

However, Prince Williams was quite good-looking, with blond hair and sea blue eyes. He had firm muscles, a bulky chest, and a very manly body figure. He reminded him of Adalbert; if that didn't scare me then I don't know what would.

Not like Wolfram's small thin frame. His golden blond hair crating a halo around his face, and those emerald green eyes that melted my sole the very second I lay eyes on them. I love looking at Wolfram. He wanted to see him again; no he wanted to touch his angelic features. He would have scolded himself for such a thought if it wasn't so true.

The maid, Sangria, came back in the garden a strawberry short cake an exact replica of the one at the store. In a flash, an image sparkle up in my mind of the blond bishounen, but it went as fast as it came.

"Wolfram" I mumble dazzle by the thought lurking in my head.

"Yes, your majesty. Did you say something" ask the spoil prince, in attempt to start conservation.

"Huh, no" I said. What I didn't notice was the fact that I've been staring off into space for the last couple of minutes.

He needed to get away from the Prince Williams. He just has to get a glimpse of _his_ Wolfram again. He needed a distraction to sneak off to town, the more time he spend apart from the angel the more his heart throb. Think Shibuya, a distraction, but as hard as he tried, all he could think about was Wolfram. Like his heart his brain also got love-struck.

"I.. . .to...to. to..to PEE"I stumper while doing my best full blather dance.

"All right your Highness" If that was bothering you, you should have just said so" Prince Williams smile.

Without a thought, I jump out of my chair, knocking it backward. I still can't get over the fact that it work. I dash toward the castle gate, escaping the evil clutches of Prince Williams von Grantz once and for all.

"I hate his smile it seems so _fake,_ so_ false _unlike Wolfram when he smiled at me. His just seem so _radiant_. But his eyes are full of sadness and pain, but there's always some spark of light; some hope that everything would be alright.

.

.

An hour has pass, but no sign of the blond. I feel like I've search every inch of town; getting impatient and hungry I drop my head in defeat.

Now I don't even care where my feet take me. I keep walking with my head hung over my shoulder, one leg in front of another.

"_Ahhh_!" cried a crack tone from one of the dead ends.

Hearing the voice my heart immediately skips a beat. Paralyzed, one word came crashing down in my head.

"_Wolfram_."

**To all my fans, I'm here to inform you I'll be uploading a new chapter once every month due to summer ending and school starting. I apologizing for the inconvenience. Please be patient. You're going to love the next chapter though. Fluff, romance, and Yuuram/WolfYuu. **

**Review on what you think of this chapter :D Thx  
**


	4. I'm not the Maoh

**Chapter 3: I'm not the Maoh**

**Yuri's POV**

"_Wolfram."_

Without a thought of hesitation, my legs immediately tear across the concrete floor, devouring anything that dare to cross my path. Rain started to pour, lightning could be heard from miles away, and a dark evil aura surrounded my body.

I swear on my throne, if someone had hurt him, they were going to pay dearly and with their life. Their pathetic little lives. Ever since my coming of age ceremony, I wouldn't hesitate to kill those who oppose or seem a threat to me and this was no exception.

I follow the painful sobs that eventually lead me to an abandon alley just south of the main trading harbor. As I made my way inside, my boot instantly connect with a wet substance. I imagine it would be the rainfall, but to my shock and rage, the mysterious liquid that I step on was no other than blood. Puddles and puddles worth of it.

On the other side of the deserted alleyway, just yards away from me, fractions of a figure scamper away from the crime scene, but that didn't go unnoticed by me. I was about to lunge at it, until I made contact with something lying in the shadow, the source of the bloodshed.

I quickly sprint toward the shadow just inches away from the rag body. Now there was nothing I wanted more than my assumption to be incorrect. But, even through all the blood and cuts; I could easily identify that it was none other than the angel I met this morning.

As gently as I could, I first check his pulse. "Good he's still alive. I'm not too late" I sigh in relief. "But, his breathing's off."

Carefully maneuvering one of my arms under his neck and another underneath his legs; I lifted his in my arms, bridal style.

"Ughh" he stirred in pain as some salty raindrops plummet in his deep cuts.

As quickly as I could, I made my way toward castle ground with Wolfram in my hand obviously in agony. On the way, I said a little prayer to myself.

"Please be okay. "Please be okay Wolfram."

Typically calculated the distance from the alley to the castle could have been _at least_ a 30 minutes' jog for any typical Mazoku, but I manage to get there in less than 10 minutes with the hurting blond in hand. Though it seems like eternity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Someone, get Gisela" I screech at some soldiers and guards. "Ah, this is so frustrating, where's a healer when you need one?"

I tighten my grip on Wolfram. I was worry, he stop moving almost minutes ago. This situation is madding; I can't do a thing to help. Is it dangerous for his him to be unconscious? Was I too late, could he be already dead? Questions started whacking my head. "Ahh, I hate this, where is that women?"

From the far corner of my eye, I spotted the healer. "Your majesty, your majesty," cried the green hair lady caring a medical bag in her hand. Instantly her expressions change from worry to shock when she spots the dying or possibly dead figure in my arms.

"Please gently lay him on the ground" she orders taking out some medical stuff from her bag. I quickly obey. I know this situation is dangerous; it's a matter of life or death.

Without a moment to spare, she places both her hands on his chest, making me flinch a little, and then a green glow begins encircling his beaten body. Slowly but effectively the deep wounds begin to reduce to nothing more than few scratches. After a couple of minutes, the green light begins to weaken; then faded away.

Gisela on the other hand looked as pale as a ghost. 'She must have use too much of her maryoku' I thought.

"Dacascos, escort Gisela to her room. She needs rest" I order the bald soldier standing guard. "R-right away Heika" He took her by the arm and half help half drag her away.

I looked at the peaceful body lying on the ground, anger suddenly rush over me. How can someone hurt someone so, so weak, so, delicate, so fragile?

I carefully picked up the frail body on the earth and carry him across the training grounds to my chamber, laying him on my bed. I sat on one of the cushions nearest to the bed.

He looks so angelic and peaceful; I wonder how this happen in the first place. But, one thing's for sure, when I get my hands on the fiend that hurt him, I'll make sure that person regrets they were ever born. Justice!

Then another thought struck my flow of thoughts. What is he won't accept me? I am the Demon King, and he's just a peasant. Damn you Murata you're the one that's getting me confuse like this. But, I think of him as so much more; I can't explain it, he's just special, I just want him to be happy and never get hurt. I just want to be by his side and protect him, forever.

'Re_member Yuu-Chan, love at first sight does exist and that's call true love.' _Eco his late mother's voice.

Could this really be true love? He never been a relationship before, mostly because he'd just push them all away, but this feeling, he'd like it. No, this can't be his fate, he will make Wolfram love him, little by little until nothing, not even sociably will matter.

'Yes, but he can't find out I'm the Maoh, not yet.' There's no rush, let him take his time. But, first we need to get close.'

"Ugh, ugh" stirred the blond. Seconds later emerald green eyes flung open.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" ask the confuse bishounen. He'd tried to sit up, but fail miserably so he just end up rolling his body to face me, sapping him of all his strength. Emerald eyes lock on my disguise contact lens.

Gulp. Gosh how am I going to explain this to him?

**Wolfram's POV**

My body hurts, my head hurts, and everything burns. Funny, I'd always thought I'd see mother in heaven, and I don't remember doing anything wrong that'll get me kick in hell. Where am I?

"You're awake" ask a familiar voice across the room. I turn around and saw someone sitting on a chair, arms cross, head held up high.

I looked at him with confusion written all over my face "Yuri", I finally utter.

"You really shouldn't talk; you're still recovering."

He gracefully walks over to my bed and lean down so we were face to face and look me in the eye. I didn't know what he was going to do, so out of instant I franticly shut my eye lids, waiting for what was going to happen next.

"Ha", came a silent chuckle. Then I felt a cold hand glides its way across my face and pulls back a loose strand of hair from the back of my head.

I could feel a blush sneaking its way onto my face. I stared at him; I had million of questions, but my tongue curl up one of the biggest mystery in my head.

"Who are you" I ask. Yuri looked at me like I just ask the most obvious question in Shin Makuko.

"Why, I'm Yuri Sh of course. I'm not related from any of the big important family or anything; I'm just a trader trying to earn a living in the Demon kingdom. What about you, I don't know anything about you except your name's Wolfram.

I was staring at him blankly, how did he managed to change my question into a question headed back at me. "Uhh." How can he says he's just a trader; when I'm near him I can feel his dark and powerful aura; I may be gullible, but he is differently not just a nobody.

When I finally regain all my senses once more I begin to ask more questions; I mean shouldn't I be dead? "Were you the one that save me?"

"Well, yes I was on my way to the castle when I spotted you lying on the ground soaked in blood. The healer at the castle was especially caring and heals you; she said to put you in one of the spare rooms and told me to surveillance you and tell you to rest. But, Wolfram, tell me how were you in that predicament and who did that to you. That person should be charge for almost killing you."

He did it again, but should I just tell him the truth; somehow he just seems, trustworthy. But, I remembered that I probably shouldn't mention Sara's name or that fiend would probably swear vengeance on my small family. And making him the 1st son of a wealthy man doesn't really help. "Alright, here's what happen."

**- Flashback - **

Sara raises the full length leather rope and forcefully bought it down against Wolfram's shoulder stilting almost a foot of flesh; causing the blond to crumble on the wooden surface, hands over his bleeding stomach.

"Wolfram" cried the two brothers. They knew what was going to happen next because once Sararegi was in his death mode, there's no way of stopping him. They both knew if they could hide their innocent little brother for now; then there's still a chance that he'd make it out alive.

"Conrad do you still remember what we talked about this afternoon", mumble Gwendal running at full speed. Not too far behind "Yes, Sara was planning to kill him all along. We should have force him to quit" reply the other brother almost tripping over his own two legs.

When they were just a couple of mere feet away from the pool of blood; Sara's bodyguard, Berius jump out of nowhere standing between them and their brother's death; both arms arm with two of the finest swords money can buy.

"Please Berius" shook Conrad. "This is our brother." But the solder glare at them, emotionless, the words remain meaningless.

They were block but even if there were two of them; Berius is one of the best swordsman in Shin Makuko, next to the Demon King himself, and they weren't even arm. If only Conrad had his sword he could have stalls Berius, giving them just enough time for Gwendal to grab Wolfram and make a run for it.

"Help, please" shriek the terror from the other side. He was bleeding, blood covered him from head to toe, and Sara was still whipping him with a satisfy grin adoring his face. How can someone be so heartless?

**-SPAP-**

The whip broke in two, leaving a very disappointed Sara and two relieve brothers. But, just when it looks like the terror was about to stop and the demon would return their brother.

"Looks like I have to do the dirty work. Now where should I depose of him?" Sara ask the terrify brothers; who didn't notice that their brother haven't move for the last couple of minutes. Now he looked completely dead, lifeless, gone.

Sara took Wolfram by the collar making sure to get as little blood get on his hand as possible and began dragging his motionless body away from the harbor and toward his grave.

"Wolfram" cried the two brothers. Both were on the edge of tears; they just watch their brother die before their eyes and they were just feet away to stop it. Right after they promise their late mother to watch over him and protect him until the day they die. "Wolfram" they moan.

**- Flashback - **

"So" ask the shock unknown Maoh "you still never told me who did this to you. You keep using, 'that person', or 'him' when you're addressing that person. I want to know his name" complain the furious disguise double black.

"I-I can't tell you. I'll get in trouble" He couldn't tell, Yuri seem trustworthy, but his guts just told him to keep his mouth shut. If his brothers would be in danger because of him; then let Shinou tear him limb from limb.

"Why not? How will you get in trouble Wolfram?" ask the concern voice beside the bed. They were even closer now; Yuri was practically hovering over him.

"I just can't you Yuri. I'll endanger those I love and I won't take the chance." "But, tell me where am I." I ask, but his eyes quickly change to sadness and stare at me with a hurt expression on his handsome face. Did I say something wrong?

Obviously he took it the wrong way because what he said next almost made me break out and laugh my butt off.

"Oh, I didn't know you have a lover Wolfram." He mumbles his voice full of regret and sorrow.

I stared at him, then blink, then blink again, and blink for the third time trying to take sense in what he just said. Did he think I had a…?

A long "Ohhh" could be heard echoing the room. At first I chuckle softly to myself, but after looking at Yuri's confuse expression, my laughter could be heard from outside the well carve thick door. "Yuri, ha, I don't have a lover; I was talking about my brothers" I snicker.

His expression change from retrieve to happy, then to… love? Yuri is one mysterious person; I know there are a lot of things I probably don't know about him, but I don't thinks he's your everyday peasant. After I finally regain my breath, "So Yuri, you never answer my question."

"Huh" he looked at me, still deep in thoughts "We're at Blood Pledge Castle and you're in one of the spare rooms." (They're in Yuri's room)

"W-What" I panic. "What are we doing at Blood Pledge Castle, what were **you** doing at the castle?"

He hesitated for a bit, but he manage to collect his thoughts, "I'm a trader Wolfram. I was selling some swords to some of the lords at the castle." He replied almost too perfectly.

"But, but I can't afford to stay here. I-I have to leave right now" I quickly threw the blankets off myself, and tried to make a jump for the door, but something firmly grab hold of my wrist and forcefully toast me back on the large 4 post bed.

"You are **not** getting up from that spot" his eyes burn with furry when he spoke. I could only stare; I just want to run and hide, but his eyes soften when he saw my fear.

"Are you aright Wolfram, but the healer said you should take it easy for the next couple of days. Don't worry the lords and ladies at the castle already approve of your stay, so you don't have to feat." I think he tried to apologize between one of the sentences, but I guess he couldn't get himself to do so.

"But, Yuri, my brothers think I'm dead! And, I've already rest enough; I can't stay here, I'm already too much in everybody's dept. You've saved my life and I'm especially thankful toward you, but I don't have even a cent in my pocket to pay you. I'm sorry Yuri; I don't have anything to give.

He looked at me, dumb fold; "Wolfram" was all he could say. "Listen Wolfram, I'm just glad I could safe someone as humble as you. You don't really own me anything, and I don't want your money. (_Maybe because I already have too much_)

He could see that I was not convinced. "Alright fine, you have been resting for a while now; I guess if we have you examine by the healer first then I _guess_ you can return to your brothers.

I was so glad to fling my arms around his neck and gave him a squeeze; at which he froze at. Even I was shock at my actions and blush furiously. "Sorry" I apologize.

He remained frozen until after a couple of minutes he snaps out of it. He just smiles softly at me; his eyes were so lonely though, just looking at them I wanted to hug him again. Even though my life's not as great as a king; I'm still happy with just being with my brothers. I pity him.

I smile back, but what startles me was when two strong tan arms wrap themselves around my waist and push me against their chest. He buried his head into my golden locks, and tightens his hold. "Y-Yuri" I burble. I was already burning 10 shades of scarlet.

He let me go and I literally scamper as far away as possible. "You smell exactly like my mother Wolfram, sunshine.

"W-where is she?" I asked. "She's in heaven with my father, laughing and smiling." He answers easily, but I think deep down it's hurting him in every way. "What about yours?"

"She's death, and my father left us before I was born, so I never met him" I couldn't look him in the eyes right now; I'd probably break down and start crying and look weak.

He took me by my chin and looked me in the eyes "You can cry if you want to" then wraps his warm arm around me. I did the same and curl my arms around his neck. Finally, I have a shoulder to cry on.

I don't know how long we continue this until a tall purple hair person walk into the room; his expensive clothes obviously means he's one of the lords living at the castle. He stared at us, and then his nose begins to bleed like a river!

"Your, your..." "It's Yuri my lord" Yuri yell, he looked nervous; did he do something he wasn't allow to? He begin taking my by the hand and dragging me toward the door.

I pull my hand back which startle Yuri, and bow my head at the lord. Whatever he did; I know it was to protect me. "I'm sorry, my lord if my friend Yuri did anything wrong. I was just leaving."

Yuri sends the noble death glares from the corner of my eyes, which shut him right up. If Yuri was just any trader, he'd be beheaded for being so rude to royalty. Who are you really Yuri?

We both hurried out of the room and went straight to the healer. I found out her name is Miss Gisela, the person that heal me; I thank her many times for what she did and promise that one day I'll repay her.

She convince Yuri I was healthy enough to be release, but I should rest for the next couple of weeks, 'or else'. I'm more afraid of her than Yuri when he was furious at me. She seem like a very kind-hearted person, but I don't want to know what the 'or else' threat is or what she would do to me if I disobey, so I quickly nod.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rode with Yuri on his horse toward my house which is about ½ an hour horse ride, but we barely talk along the way. When we finally arrive at the hut, he just stares at it than at me.

"Yeah," I just couldn't look at him; now he knows how poor I really am "I can get off by myself, thank you for everything Yuri, really."

I took a couple of steps toward the shack until something pull at my wrist.

"Wolfram, you know I don't care if you're poor or not. What matters is that you have a humble soul." He looks at me in the eyes, but instead of sadness, I actually saw a hint of happiness in them.

We walked toward the shack, hand in hand. I wander how my brothers will react once they found out I'm not actually dead. I open the door but the scene in front of me shocks me to no ends.

A crying Conrad and tearful Gwendal sat on the floor sobbing together over my death. When they saw me their first instant was to rush up and swallow me whole.

"Wolfram" both brothers cried, encircling me with their heavy arms. "A-are you death?" ask Gwendal, while Conrad was too afraid to know the answer.

"No, I'm still alive." Yuri here saved me. I started to explain to them about how Yuri found me, and took me to the castle, how the castle's healer heal my wound, and that I'm still alive. Both of them listen full heartily, clinging to every words I say, and that I wasn't just a hallucinations.

Afterward both Gwendal and Conrad thank Yuri for saving my life and that if there was anything they could do to make it up to him. Gwendal even gave him a pack on the back. But, of course he just said that he was grateful for saving someone as modest as me.

"What's this" I ask. Yuri took out a blue pendant from his neck and handed toward me just seconds ago. It looks important and it looks bluer than the sky, I was hypnotized by the color.

"It was given to me by my mother; I want you to have it. Don't lose it" he warned.

"What! I can't accept that Yuri. Your mother gave it to you. What if I lose it?"

Don't lose it then. And I'm giving it to you because you're important to me" he remark. I could feel my checks burning by his words.

He started mounding his horse before I could even thank him. "Yuri. Thank you" and I wrap my arm around his shoulders bringing him close to my chest.

**Yuri's POV**

I woke up before the sun could make its way across the horizon line and got out of my comfortable bed. My toes touch the clod rigid floor and I immediately felt shivers up my spines. But, I didn't want to be late, so I quickly walk to the bathroom put on my disuse, and clean myself up for the new day.

Yesterday was like a dream, a dream that I never want to wake up from, and if our relationship progress the ways things are now, he's as good as mines. Yes, all mine, that bought a sneaky smirk on my ever-so-innocence face.

"Good morning Shibuya" wave the Sage. "Good morning Murata" I wave back.

"Well you look awfully happy today, so did you finally get a girlfriend?" I sent death glares at him "As if, those snobby princesses aren't worth my time." I grab an orange from the countertop, and begin eating away.

"Where are going in such a hurry. Usually you're so calm, and you didn't even eat the breakfast the kind maids made for you."

"Murata, my friend, I got a job" with enough said I walk toward the door.

_Wolfram wait for me. _


	5. Author's Note

***Author's Note**

Don't worry guys; I haven't given up on this story. I've never been so busy in my educational life that I haven't had the time to complete the next chapter. I promise to update next weekend where my schedule is focus on fanfiction and our favorite couple. Forgive me for haven't updating for almost two months; this is just a notice that I didn't quit yet. ( Oh, and sorry for the poor suckers that thought this was an update)


	6. Alls in a day's Work

**Chapter 4: Alls in a day's Work **

**Wolfram's POV**

After Yuri left, everything got quiet again, deadly quiet with those two around. As if they expected me to say something any second now, but I guess they can say the same for me.

Conrart was up to his usual shenanigans, smiling like this horrid day was just some joke, but hidden behind that grin, the smile that wrap around the lower part of his face, was utter relief.

Gwendal on the other hand looked like he got ran over by a horse! Poor Gwendal, his eyes had deep crest rings shadowing below his eye-lids, his ponytail was scatter up all over his face, and his chilling fingers were air-knitting, again. But, he was the first to speak,

"Come on you two; stop moaning over the day, we still have work tomorrow." Scowl the brave Mazoku. We walked inside the broken down door with Gwendal, then me, last to enter was Conrart.

True, today that long haired, glasses wearing freak beat the crap out of me, but still I met Yuri and I left the castle without a scratch on me, new and old scars were healed away. Gisela really is a miracle worker. I crawled to one of the corners and wrap myself into a little ball to keep warm, this was just cruel. This time of year was always the coldest, bitter frosty air moving to and fro this room, cold replacing warm. I hate the cold; I much prefer melting above freezing in choice of torture.

Are we really this low in society, I'm fully aware that after mother died, everything changed. Mother, a tear drop was able to scratch its way outside my eyelids and slowly venture down my pale cheek. I love her, more than anyone in this room. We never had those son and mother moments like the higher class due to her schedule; it's always one job after another for her, every passing moments, we were more like strangers living under the same roof.

Although, I know she loved me, she said it herself the night she passed away. _"Wolfram, I love you more than anything, more than myself, so that's why I'm having so many jobs so you won't have to,"_ More tears plummeted to the solid concrete. _"I promise you won't ever be alone, not ever, I'll always be looking over you, even when you don't know it. My baby, my poor baby, you deserve a better mother than I, one that can feed you properly, one that can give you nice clothes and a warm place to sleep in. I'm so sorry; when you grow up, you're going to be big and strong like your brothers, but for now, let me love you, let me shower you with the motherly love that I've neglected to give. I love you Wolfram, know that, grow up big and strong and make me proud, my son."_

Now hot tears were racing like rivers, rivers turned into lakes, and lakes transform into oceans. I was practically drowning in my manmade sea, but I didn't really care. My fingernails were pressed hard against the cold canvas to suppress sobs; scratching and clawing the cement in attempt to replace my broken mask.

"Mother, you promise. You broke your promise, you left us," I whispered into the silence of the night. But I know too well that around these parks, death was just a blessing.

"Wolfram, are you still awake?" breathe Gwendal. His breath was soft and deep like a lullaby in the heavens, but still there was always a commanding tone to his pitch. "Hm," I reply. Honestly, today was just too much to accommodate; I was too close to death, and sleep was all I wanted, all I've ever wanted.

I had my body pressed up against the wall and my back toward Gwendal. His aura was a puzzling enigma, and for once I couldn't make out what he was about to say next. "So Wolfram, about that Yuri character..." Gwendal pause halfway and again silence suffocate the room.

"What about him?" I ask. I'm half asleep and he keeps bombing me with questions. "Can't this wait until tomorrow, Aniue?"

Gwendal probably hesitated for a bit until I heard little whispers exchange between him and Conrart. "No." he stated.

"From what you've told us, you were bedded by this Yuri Sh person, so did you two, you know...do anything…?"

With the unknown strength I seize and speed like a ninja, I quickly sat up and face my two frenzy brothers. "WHAT?" I snared. The two flinched, but obviously they were still pondering on their choice of words and on whether to not discuss this topic with me now, or later. I personally chose late.

This time Conrart spoke "Well, we hardly know this Yuri person, so we were just wondering if we can trust him, based on his actions earlier in time." Even in the dark, I imagine him wearing that grin on his face; it's probably a family trait.

"Yuri is trustworthy; I can assure you two that. He has this dark aura encompassing him, but deeper down; I think his personality is, honestly, wimpy."

The brothers stared at their baby brother like he just grew a second head. How could anyone call their savor a wimp, of all things? Seconds later, Gwendal let out a boisterous laugh that eco throughout the small space.

"Wolfram, you're like an exact replica of mother, she also had an excellent taste of character." chuckle Gwendal, "And Conrart I don't think we need to have '_the talk_' with him just yet, remember who we're dealing with."

I crumble back down to the floor; I'm glad I was spare another day. I most certainly don't want to have '_that talk_' any day soon, especially with my brothers. It would have been both awkward and embarrassing. 'I wanted to die of humiliation back there, curse you wimp.'

"Wait Wolfram, we need to talk to you about something else" cry Conrart. For Shinou's sake, someone shoot me! "Hmm" I growled.

"Starting tomorrow, I'm going to start carrying the sword my father pass down to me, with me to work, so Gwendal and I have debated on whether or not you should continue working at the port…" confirmed Conrart. "And...?"

"And…we came to an agreement that this situation is completely up to you." He informed me in soothing tone.

Honestly, I had to pounder on the question for a little while longer, "I want to continue and buy some blankets before we freeze to death."

Gwendal and Conrart twisted their face toward each other, and then redirected their eyes back to me. "We respect your decision, we promise to protect you will out lives," they both declare in unison, "and sweet dreams Wolfram."

Sleep came easily tonight in the peaceful household, but in one of the lonesome corners, a young fragile body toss and turn in his sleep. "Yuri, Yuri Sh, Yuri Shibuya! You, you w-wimp," mumble an unconscious blond.

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

_Wolfram wait for me. _

Even though I'm king, leaving the castle was not a stroll in the park, instantly I felt watched. Orange hair hidden behind thick bushes, a couple meters from where I stood, stir, "Josak, I know you're there" I said as in an apathy tone.

"Okay, you got me kiddo," he said. In an instant he leaped out of his previous hiding spot, and toward me wearing the most disgraceful disguise I have ever seen in my life. My face immediately adjusted to a disgust mug. "Why are you wearing a maid's outfit" I scream. For Shinou's sake, why is Shin Makoku's best spy snooping around with tights and a skirt on?

"What, you don't like my little get-up?" His muscular hands glad a fistful of cloth from the horrid maid's outfit and tossed it aside, reveling an under layer with even more ribbons and laces, to my revulsion. "Not in the least, now why are you spying on me." I question.

Now that I think about it, the outfit really isn't the problem, maybe it's just the model; Josak is too muscular for the job. But, I can easily imagine Wolfram wearing the costume in place of Josak; he differently has the body, the thought of my angel in something so, sexy, made me drool. What I wouldn't do to see him in a maid's ensemble. Heck, I'd pay his weight in gold for such a sight.

Josak dug into his pockets and pull out a little message with a Blood Pledge Castle stamp on it. "Apparently von Christ was worry where you were disappearing to, so he send me to keep an eye on you. Too bad, I was with the twins from Spitzweg, and they were cute too." He answered. Something about Josak that I admire is that he doesn't use those petty titles when addressing me like the rest of the world. Normally a spy working for Shin Makoku would add a Your Majesty at the end of the sentence.

"Grrrrr, Günter!" I scowled. I swear if it weren't for Gisela, I would have marry him off to some noble and be done with him. It wouldn't be hard; the man has the looks of a saint. _'Does he think I would lose to the likes of him?' _"Josak, I'm the Demon King, I'm perfectly fine of defending myself if worse comes to worse."

"Ugh…" he sputters, "but it's an order." For once Josak appear confuse, and I can make use of his hesitation to my advantage. "Well, I'm the king, so I give the main orders" I said in demanding tone, "So, as king, I order you to go back to whatever you're doing and let me be."

"But-"I cut him off, "Are you denying a direct order, from the king himself?" I decided to crossed my arms to make myself appear annoy, "No, w-well I guess it can't be help then." And I knew I won.

As quickly as my feet could carry me, I rush out of the castle door in case Josak changed his mind, and ignoring pleas from some of the soldiers guarding the gate. It didn't cross my mind yesterday to apply for a job at the harbor, but not only would I spend more time with Wolfram, but I could also question some of the other employees who hurt him. I have always a very forgiving king, but I made an exception; I made many exceptions since Wolfram came in my life.

When I arrive at the dock, I was greeted with a pair of brilliant emerald green eyes. His facial expression was effortlessly read, shock and surprise were the two dominant emotions. "Hey, Wolfram," I saluted. "Nice meeting you again."

The oversize crate he was carrying dropped to his feet, and his mouth was curved into an oval like he was in the presence of the Demon King. _I did remember to dye my hair right?_

"Yuri," he shrieked, his voice is like bells to my ears. Not quite high pitch like Anissina, one of the female at the castle, but not exactly deep like Josak, or any typical male tone, somewhere perfectly arrange in between. Quickly maneuvering around the dropped box, Wolfram scampered to the spotted where I stood, without a moment to react I opened my arms anticipating myself for an embrace. But, to my disappointment when he was close enough, instead of a warm hug I had anticipated, "What are you doing here Yuri?" he asked.

"Haha" I gave an honest grin then shifted my arm up and down the back of my head in attempt to hide the embarrassing moment. _'Stupid, stupid' _ "So Yuri, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm going to start working here from now on." I said, but judging from his expression he wasn't at all please, not in the least. "Wh-why would you want to work here, of all places" he screamed, "You're a wimp Yuri, WIMP!"

Never in my life have I been so humiliated! How dare he call me a wimp, of all things, a **wimp**! I am the Demon King; I saved Shin Makoku more times than I can remember. A wimp, I defeated Soushu whom was imprisoned in Shinou for 4000 years. "I'm not a wimp, BRAT!" I screamed back just as loud.

"Brat," "Wimp," "_Brat_," "_Wimp_," "Brat," "Wimp," "**Brat**," "**Wimp**," "BRAT," "WIMP." Honestly, I've never felt so myself before in front of anyone! If words got out I was arguing about something so childish, I can toss my reputation out the window. Wolfram just has that effect on me; he always finds a way to bring out the best of people. We would have stood there all day arguing on nicknames if a man didn't cut us off.

"Are you Yuri Sh?" he question. I was greeted with a man in his early 20's with green hair neatly tie in a ponytail much like Gwendal. "Yes," The man raised his eyebrow at my respond, "sir." I added. _'How embarrassing' _

"I'm Berius," he said in an emotionless expression "Your boss, Saralegi, isn't available today, but you will start working today. If you are confuses about anything, ask one of the others to assist you," Then left leaving a pile of dust behind, and walked toward a small house not far from the harbor.

"So Wimp, are you really working here?" Wolfram asked. "Yeah, but I know nothing about this shipping business, so I expect you, Brat, to show me around for a while." I pointed toward his face to show that he was the Brat I was addressing. Seriously, what happen to that sweet caring Wolf that met the other day; maybe Gisela didn't completely heal him. This Wolfram, the one that gave me the petty nickname, wimp, is a brat, but for some reason I feel more at home when I'm around him.

"You're more of a wimp than I thought," he announced. "H-How…I'm new." I sputter, as much as I hate my new pet name, it's still better than those irrelevant titles. Walking to his forgotten crate, he picked it up, "All you do is carry one of these over there" he said pointing with his nose to a nearby ship.

Walking over to a pile of boxes, I picked one up, "Seems simple enough" I spoke, but these crates are heavier than I thought a lot heavier.

Halfway from the ship, Wolfram two brothers butted in, interrupting our conversation. "So, Wolfram, why is Yuri here" growled one of them, I think his name was Gwendal. Luckily, Wolfram spoke for me, "He'll be working here starting today Aniue." Grin Wolfram. He should smile more often; he has a face of an angel. Unfortunately, I don't fall for someone just because of looks, or I would have been married a long time ago.

"I see." Gwendal said in a disapproving tone. "Give Yuri a break Gwendal, he did save Wolfram if you've forgotten," reply the other brother. He appears younger and less protective of Wolfram than the grumbling brother. "Hello, my name is Conrart; we are very thankful of you sir for helping our baby brother in his time of need," smiled Conrart.

A couple of hours later my arms went numb, but just glimpsing at the family portrait lifting and transferring the boxes with ease made me green with envy. About a mere hour later I was drain of my remaining energy, "Admit it wimp, you're finish," adjusting my head, I was face with emerald green jewels practically laughing in my face. "Am not, like you're not tire," I cry. As if a trigger snapped inside my mind, Wolfram's last comment gave me the will to continue pushing.

6 more hours passed. Time: 7:00 P.M

"Ahhh, I can't do this every day Wolf," I groan. My arms were hanging by my sides, begging for a message. I swear the 26 Maoh before me, added together, didn't do this much manual labor. "Don't be such a wimp; you still have a month before pay day."Wolfram grinned. How can someone smile after such a grueling experience? He must be stronger than he looks if he does this every day. "Wolfram is right sire, but don't worry, it gets easier." Reply Conrart. It simply doesn't matter where I go those titles follow me everywhere even if the people don't know who I am. _First Wimp, then Sire, what's about you Gwendal, baby brother-stealing-thief?_

"R-rrrrr" growled my stomach. Seconds later we were surrounded with growling appetite, "Wimp, keep that stomach of your under control" yell Wolfram who was also gripping his stomach. "But, yours was growling too, and Conrart and Gwendal." I moan. "Hey guys, let's go eat out, I'm hungry." I suggested. Obviously food was the answer to our crisis.

The three brothers looked at each other, then at the speaker. "So, what do you guys think?" I asked. Surprisingly Conrart spoke, "Well, that would be nice, but well we don't really have the…money," whispering the last word. "Ohhh…" now I felt like a dummy, of course, why didn't I think about money? My comment made Wolfram face-palm himself, I would have done the same thing though, "Wimp," he mumbled.

Without a thought to spare, I grabbed Wolfram's sleeve and began running toward the direction of my favorite town restaurant. "Yuri," he shrieked. Maybe I should have taken more precaution because by now I had two fuming brothers on my tails, running and cursing at their baby brother kidnapper.

After a couple of minutes of running and cussing, we arrive at a high rated restaurant fill with bright lights and high class people dress in fancy outfits. Immediately a sword was brought to my neck connected to a just as dangerous Conrart, "Explain," he hissed I've never seen an angry Conrart before, he always seem like the type of guy that tries to bring a smile to everyone's faces. "I wanted to treat you guys to a nice dinner and I knew you wouldn't come if I ask, so I did this," I panicked. His sword was incredibly close to slitting my throat, one wrong mood and I'm dead.

"Ugh…," groan Gwendal. His fingers were messaging his temple, shies; no wonder his guy has so many wrinkles. "You're joking right, here?" he demanded. "Actually, yes I plan on eating here; they have great food," I bragged. "Come on." I said as I push them toward the entrance.

We were greeted with a woman in her early 30's; if I remember correctly, her named was Alazon. "We would like a table for 4 please." I said. The woman examined us up and down, then laugh in our faces; "Y-you're kidding me right?" she burst out laughing, "Sorry, but you can't afford it here kids, guards, guard" she called.

Anger, embarrassment, and annoyance rush over me. Without a moment to lose I reached into one of my pockets and grab a fistful of money and threw it at her face. "Table, **now**," I scowled, each word drenching with venom. The women, Alazon, keep staring at the amount of money in her hand, then quickly nod and guide us to a table in one of the darker corners so we wouldn't attract too much attention.

When we enter the classy diner room, all eyes were on us like predicator watching pray. As Demon King, everywhere I went, everyone would look at me with jealous or admiring stares, but there, the dinners looked at us with disgusted gazes, yet the even higher-class shot us death glares. The three brothers probably never receive so much attention, and at the opportunity, I grab Wolfram's hand and gave him a comforting squeeze.

"What would you like," ask our waitress. She had a disgusted smirked disguise behind her glaring eyes. "Hmm… what do you guys want?" I ask the rest of the table; maybe this wasn't the best idea after all.

The three of them were still uncomfortable because the pair of eyes was still shifted at the fancy utensils. "Come on guys, weren't you hungry just seconds ago?" I said. "I'm not hungry anymore Yuri," mumble Wolfram. He was paler and less talkative than usual. Directing my eyes back to the crowd, they were still staring at us; how rude. I stood up causing my detective chair to fall over earning a couple gasp from the swarm. "Go back to what you were doing!" I ordered. Gasp, whisper, shock venture throughout the room, who was a _'peasant'_ to tell them what to do.

I sat back down on my chair and earned surprise looks from the three step-brothers, "If you can't order for yourself, then I'll order for you." I announce. "Waitress," I called. "We'll just get 4 of everything you on the menu."

Silence, as expected the crowd heard me. "A-are you sure sire?" sputtered the waitress. "Crystal, now go before I change my mind," I demanded. Still silence at our table, this nigh is ruin for sure. "Yuri, we can't finish 4 of everything in the list," spoke Wolfram. "Well, too bad, I said I would order for you if you weren't going to." I reply.

30 minutes and the same waitress was back with our food. Maybe I over did it, mountains, mountain of dishes pile high on dozen of carts and there were still more coming! "Hehe, let's dig in" I suggested, this situation was just awkward now. "Wimp." Answer Wolfram. "You don't really expect us to finish this, right sire?" smile an unsure Conrart, but I couldn't blame him. "Hm." Mumble Gwendal, but at least he was brave enough to start eating. Honestly, I'm full from just looking at this much food.

At one point a huge crowd of people rush out the door complaining to the mangers why they let 'peasants' in the restaurant, then left. For those who chose to stay, they still left in the end because of the time, and soon the table of 4 was the only left standing. "Ahhh, I'm so full, I can't take another bite" complained Wolfram. He was just too cute with strawberry short cake crumbs on his face.

"Ahh, Conrart you eat it, I give up" said Gwendal in defeat. "No, Yuri you eat it, I can't anymore" spoke a half weary Conrart. After what seem like hours of chewing and eating, the group was hardly able to finish half of what they order. "Alright that's enough for today, we should go home." I declare. I feel if Wolfram and his brothers take one more bite, they might actually explode! After a couple light disks, I was done for the night. "But, Yuri, it's so good" plead a drowsy Wolfram.

After I pay Alazon the money for our meal, we left the restaurant; I swear on my grave to never return. I'm pleased neither Conrart nor Gwendal try to pay since they didn't have the funds, and the opportunity to treat my sweet to a good meal. "Wolfram, wolfram," I whisper. We were walking back to their house, but most if the brothers couldn't even hold their ground due to the access gained weight. "Did you like your meal?" I whispered into his ears. "Yeah, it was great, thanks Yuri." Wolfram answered back.

It was oblivious that he was sleepy, but it didn't mean he wasn't drunk. Soft sweet lips shifted on mime for a brief second, but a millimeter second they were pulled back. "Wh-What was that?" I touched my lips that had just been invaded just seconds ago then shifted my gaze back at Wolfram, a peacefully sleeping Wolfram in my arms.

We finally arrived at the little hut, but it seemed smaller than last time I approach it. Inside, it was warmer, but not by much. Gently gliding Wolfram from my arms and onto the floor, I let myself fall next to him on the cold rigid floor. Pulling back a blond string of hair covering his ear, I whisper the three words I wanted to tell since the moment we met, "I love you" I whispered into the silence of the night, and then let myself drift into the darkness.

* * *

**First, I wan to apologize for the late update,so sorry and second Happy Thanksgiving everyone :) After this chapter, this story is going to get bumpy, so fluff won't be on my mind for a while. Whahah- I'll update the next chapter soon, or at least sooner than this chapter. **


End file.
